shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuya Eizan
}} Etsuya Eizan (叡山 枝津也 Eizan Etsuya) is a 91st Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. He is known as the Alquimista. '' Appearance Etsuya has long, swept-back hair typical of a ''yankee (Japanese delinquent). He wears glasses and various jewelry, consisting of a rope chain necklace, various rings, and a Rolex-styled watch. Etsuya sometimes wears a leopard print shirt with a white jacket over it. Personality Etsuya has a calm and calculating personality, but is also a very prideful person who has an absolute confidence in his abilities as a food business consultant and sees any setback that a business he has counseled suffers as a stain on his career. He is a yankee (delinquent) as stated by Isshiki and as such is willing to use any means necessary to achieve his goals, no matter how ruthless or underhanded they are. For example, he used his underlings as a persuasive threat to get Soma to meet him and then rigged the Autumn Elections Top 8 match pairings to ensure Subaru would defeat Takumi and prod Soma into a Shokugeki. Etsuya is also shown to have no interest for official Elite Ten business, calling the meeting to determine the participants of the Autumn Elections a 'waste of time' for example and is only attending out of obligation as a member of the Elite Ten Council. He also talks about money a lot, much to the annoyance of the 8th seat. History Not much is known about Etsuya's past except that he stated that he had counseled over 500 food industries since he started Junior High and led them to success. Plot Karaage War Main article: Karaage Wars Arc Etsuya was revealed to be the mastermind behind the expansion of the Mozuya Kaarage Specialty Shop's Tokyo branch, which threatened the Sumire Shopping District and was later seen concluding a business contract with another company which requested his services as the Alquimista. He was then summoned at an Elite Ten meeting that was meant to determine which 1st Year students would participate in the Elections, albeit begrudgingly as he perceived the meeting as a waste of time. Etsuya was later seen calling Mozuya to ask for an explanation after seeing a sales chart showing that the sales of Mozuya had plummeted for three days in a row. Meeting Sōma Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Shortly after the conclusion of the Kaarage Arc, Etsuya summoned Soma to his study upon his return to Totsuki through the use of his underlings. Etsuya first offered Soma to work under him, saying his idea for the Sumire Mark Kaarage Roll was not bad, an offer which Soma refused. He then went on to mock his ambition to take over Restaurant Yukihira, claiming that his aspiration is small because he was raised in such an environment before telling Soma that he had been selected as a member of the Fall Elections, but that he shouldn't rejoice as he would crush him on the best stage possible for 'staining his career' as a food consultant. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election (To be added) Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki During the fourth and final match of the Quarterfinals, Etsuya witnessed the Shokugeki between Takumi and Subaru, while remarking everything about Subaru, especially his infamous 99 Shokugeki win streak against his rivals. After Subaru's vicious victory over Takumi, Etsuya announced that the Tournament's Semifinals would be held within a week, as well as the semifinalists themselves: Sōma, Subaru, Akira Hayama and Ryō Kurokiba. Semifinals (To be added) Finals (To be added) Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc (To be added) Cooking Style Etsuya's cooking style has yet to be shown. Dishes Currently Unknown. Clubs * 'Elite Ten Council '- Etsuya is the current 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duels Record Trivia *''Etsuya'' (枝津也) uses the kanji for "branch" (枝 E''), "harbor" (津 ''Tsu), and "world" (也 Ya). Eizan (叡山) means "imperial mountain". It is also the name of a railway system in Japan. References Navigation zh:叡山枝津也 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:91st Generation Students